


Talking with Swords

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, the screwed up relationship between the queen and lord hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen and Lord Hawkeye talk as they spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking with Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short, but I liked where it ended, so I kept it as it was.

* * *

“Tell me,” the queen said, turning to Hawkeye, “do you think that these slavers are connected to the other events in the kingdom of late?”

He snorted. “What makes you think I would share counsel with you on this or any matter?”

She shook her head. Now was not the time for one of his games. They had been attacked in their own court. The slavers were stupid to do it, but that did not mean that it did not expose them, weaken their position. Hawkeye's skill with a bow had been established again, but that did not mean that they were safe. Others would come.

“This is your country,” she reminded him. “This is your home. Do you want to leave it vulnerable or do you want to do something to protect it?”

He smiled. “From you or from someone else?”

“I am not the threat here,” she said, stopping when she realized the truth of her statement. She did not belong to this land, had not been born here and had not acquired her position by any means that should endear her to the place, but she was willing to fight for it, would protect it. She could not even say why. She knew the reason that Virginia would give her, but she did not believe it.

Hawkeye unsheathed his sword. “I am aware of what you are, my lady. I have not forgotten what you did. I could hardly consider myself any kind of protector of the kingdom if I was not concerned with what you might do.”

She swallowed, nodding. They could spar. He would tell her more if they did. “This is not helpful.”

“You are not helpful.”

She grabbed a sword and matched his blade. “Something here is wrong, and you would rather fight me than do something about it. Is this because you refuse to trust me?”

“Trust is a luxury neither of us has and neither of us is that foolish.”

“You _do_ see a threat,” she said. “You just do not intend to share what you see with me. You know we could be allies.”

“I could also also ally myself with a poisonous snake or spider. That would be just as good for my health.”


End file.
